Solo esto no es Suficiente
by Vardan Mirza
Summary: Aunque tenga un plan astuto, es una sola oportunidad. Tsukki bloquea muy bien. Solo eso no es suficiente. / Dejar entrar a cualquiera, eso es algo imposible. Kuroo es muy fastidioso. Solo eso no es suficiente. / KuroTsukki.
1. Luna-Luna

Anuncios

Hay algunas referencias hacia hechos que solo han sucedido en el manga, y como se trata de una historia sobre un futuro próximo también hice unos pocos agregados propios para dar fundamentos a la situación.

–Haikyuu!– y todos sus personajes son obra original de Furudate Haruichi.

* * *

**『****_Luna-Luna_****』**

* * *

–_No puede ser_ –repetía constantemente.

Ignorando por completo la mirada indiferente que Tsukishima Kei tenía en ese momento, Kuroo Tetsurou trataba una y otra vez de convencerse a sí mismo que era totalmente imposible que "aquel ángel brillante como la luna" al cual observaba mientras se deslizaba dentro de la cancha bloqueando diferentes ataques, pudiera ser quien tuviera cautivos todos sus sentidos.

La altivez con la que aquel rubio observaba a los demás mientras jugaba, en lugar de causarle rechazo como a las personas normales, extrañamente hacía estremecer su interior de tal manera que últimamente le estaba haciendo dudar de muchas cosas.

Pensaba que su rostro inmaculado, sus ojos dorados cargados de seguridad, su cabello corto pero desgarbado como el suyo, su cuerpo trabajado por unos pocos años de entrenamiento… le estaban haciendo perder la razón.

–_Esto no está bien_ –, siguió, sin apartar la mirada de aquel espectáculo.

Comenzó a relacionarse con él durante aquella semana de entrenamiento en Saitama con el objetivo de ayudarle a mejorar sus bloqueos. El chico de primer año, aunque en un principio reacio al esfuerzo y a la compañía, aprendió muy rápido algunas cosas. Eso a su orgullo de capitán le pareció fantástico, pero para acabar aceptándolo también en influyó el hecho que le resultaba curioso como reaccionaba Tsukishima cuando era provocado. Fuera involuntariamente o a propósito, al parecer Kuroo podía conseguirlo con una facilidad casi natural.

En algún punto, la tenacidad con la que "_Tsukki_" se resistía cada vez que le daban ganas de jugar a incitar al pequeño cuervo le terminó resultando poderosamente atractiva. Su forma de enojarse, su mirada de aversión y rechazo, su lengua afilada, su astucia para devolverle cada estocada, su voz sarcástica pero siempre calmada, sus labios… con el paso del tiempo las marcas de aquel rubio de aspecto solitario y lleno de misterios en lugar de difuminarse y pasar, calaron hondo en el corazón del joven de rasgos felinos.

–Kuro. –Se escuchó en el aire un leve llamado.

No estaba seguro de cuando comenzó a hacerse tales ideas sobre Tsukishima, ni por qué. En ese momento solo sabía que sentía la necesidad de ir donde estaba y provocarle de alguna forma, de escuchar su elevada voz de molestia, deseaba hacerlo sonrojar con algo más subido de tono y dejarlo sin palabras… Deseaba lograr transportarlo a un punto en que no se pudiera resistir más, al punto en que se dejase llevar… solo verlo desde la distancia no era suficiente, y solo tenía un único día para lograrlo.

El entrenamiento relámpago en el cual participaba era un pretexto de los entrenadores de Nekoma y Karasuno para organizar en un fin de semana una despedida para los de tercer año que en ese momento solo esperaban su graduación. Kuroo deseaba con todas sus fuerzas tener a Tsukki para sí mismo aunque fuese solo un breve momento. Deseaba… y aunque sabía en líneas generales que hacer para conseguirlo, se debatía en si era correcto hacerlo o no.

–Kuro. –Se escuchó el llamado por segunda vez, ahora de forma más insistente.

Preparar un escenario de caza era muy diferente a simplemente observar furtivamente a la presa que tenía fijada como objetivo, una presa fuera de lo común por ser un hombre al igual que él, pero eso era algo que dentro de la tormenta de su mente ya le había dejado de importar.

Solo dudaba de que tan lejos podría llegar, dudaba de lo severa que podía ser la reacción de Tsukki, y en lo que podía devenir su futuro si algo salía mal, o muy mal… sin embargo, no dejaba de ser un adolescente con dieciocho años recién cumplidos. Edad de efervescencia interna por excelencia para los hombres, en la que un riesgo, entre más elevado parezca, resulta más atractivo de desafiar.

–_Pasaré entrenando con él todo el día y me acercaré lo más que pueda_ –decidió sin apartar la mirada de la cancha–. _Pase lo que pase no me graduaré con la sensación de no haber intentado nada._

–_Es imposible que me tome en serio si simplemente voy y se lo digo_ –pensó.

Kozume Kenma, quien acababa de acercarse a Kuroo solo para ser olímpicamente ignorado dos veces, notó en la mirada de su amigo un fuego y una intensidad que le eran totalmente nuevas, y dentro de esa mezcla irracional el pelinegro no dejaba de seguir con la mirada a alguien que se hallaba jugando en la cancha.

Siendo amigo de Kuroo desde hacía tantos años, sumado al hecho de que sus habilidades de observación estaban perfectamente pulidas gracias a su posición como armador de Nekoma, no tardó mucho tiempo en atar los cabos sueltos.

–¡Kuro! –gritó para llamar su atención de una buena vez.

–Creo que si lo que buscas es ganarte su confianza sería bueno que dejaras de mirarlo como si te lo fueras a comer –le dijo, regresando progresivamente a su característico tono de voz.

Kuroo sintió como si una chispa acabara de recorrer su cuerpo desde su cabeza hasta sus pies, sea por saberse expuesto o por sentir que estaba meditando sobre algo que sabía era prohibido su angustia se multiplico instintivamente. No le quedó otra más que voltear su temerosa mirada hacia su amigo, quien lo veía tranquilamente, con condescendencia.

–¡Kenma! –Dijo el mayor con delatora desesperación–, yo... no...

–Yo no digo nada, Kuro –respondió el pequeño rubio con contundencia–. Solo pienso que si vas y te abalanzas sobre Tsukishima así sin más se pueden complicar las cosas para lo que creo que pretendes hacer.

Un gran alivio se apoderó del pelinegro, aunque no supiera que tan bien tomarse el hecho de que su mejor amigo, en lugar de cuestionar la verosimilitud de lo que pasaba o la sexualidad de su camarada, valorara directamente la situación como un problema real a enfrentar.

No era común que alguien le comprendiera sin decir una sola palabra, pero Kenma siempre había sido así. Desde que le conoció siempre había estado ahí para él, como él había estado siempre para Kenma.

–No es muy diferente a como se hace con las chicas, supongo.

–¿Y cómo sabes eso si nunca en tu vida has estado con una chica? –le preguntó el pelinegro curioso, comenzando a olvidar el temor que le había invadido.

–Creo que yo podría decir lo mismo de ti… –soltó Kenma a modo de zarpazo verbal, mientras se acomodaba observando el partido que se desarrollaba frente a ambos.

Kuroo, un poco tocado moralmente por lo que acababa de escuchar, solo podía darle la razón. Aunque estaba en tal situación por Tsukishima, ese era un caso singular y aislado. Oficialmente le gustaban las chicas y también los encantos de algunas mejor dotadas, pero también era verdad que nunca se había interesado en serio por ninguna más allá de observarlas por –_y a veces para resolver_– cuestiones meramente naturales relativas a su juventud.

Es cierto que estaba por graduarse de secundaria, a punto de iniciar una nueva vida, pero hasta ese momento todo su mundo había girado únicamente en torno al voleibol, su equipo, sus camaradas de juego, Kenma y poco más.

–Pienso que no lo tienes tan difícil, definitivamente sería útil que te ganaras un poco su confianza para después puedas actuar decididamente cuando sea el momento.

–Das miedo, ¿sabes? –contestó Kuroo sin poder evitar una sonrisa de satisfacción.

–Pero viendo lo obvio que eres para mirar hombres de manera vulgar, está por verse que puedas conseguir algo más que no sea que te crucen la cara.

–Sabes que no es así, Kenma –negó con falsa modestia–. ¿Qué te hace pensar que lo veo de esa forma?

–Porque te conozco lo suficiente –respondió el pequeño sin pensarlo mucho, mientras se estiraba para liberar un poco el cansancio que cargaba.

–Más allá de pensar en si tendrás éxito o si es correcto, creo que deberías pensar que vas a hacer si Tsukishima te acepta, Kuro. –dijo seriamente–. Si lo hace, todo esto dejaría de ser una simple cacería para saciar tus deseos.

–No solo reacciona con algo más fuerte cuando lo provocas. La gente en general se arde mucho con asuntos de amor mal avenidos y una vez terminado este viaje no estarás disponible para él en mucho tiempo… –Kenma fue señalando con flojera cada punto con sus dedos–. Deja de ser un juego divertido cuando empujas a alguien enamorado demasiado lejos para después abandonarlo como si nada.

El razonamiento de Kenma hizo manifiesta la frustración en el rostro atribulado de Kuroo. Bebía los vientos por aquel "ángel de la luna", como le llamaba en sus adentros, y lo que menos quería era herirle de cualquier forma. Aun así estaba más que decidido a hacer lo que hiciese falta para llamar su atención.

Sus sentimientos no eran algo simple y banal que se desvanecería en el momento mismo de liberarse la tensión sexual acumulada –_algo que ya tenía muy bien comprobado valiéndose de métodos no muy relevantes_– Kuroo, dentro de sí mismo, sentía la necesidad de que su ángel de la luna le mirase de manera especial, aunque fuese solo una vez.

Su corazón se sentía aprisionado, cargado con las cadenas de saberse ausente de la vida de su amor, el cual, con suerte, solo le veía como un compañero de voleibol más. En el fono necesitaba que Tsukki que le hiciese sentir que él era el único siervo de la luz que irradiaba, y con ello como inspiración le serviría felizmente en cuerpo y alma por siempre, tal como había leído en viejos romances de samuráis que hasta el momento de verse envuelto en esa situación consideró como cursis y absurdas historias de gente vieja.

–Lo sé, Kenma, pero nunca me había sentido así… es una mierda inexplicable. –se lamentó–. No estoy seguro de que hacer, solo sé que no quiero que quede así, sin que pase nada.

–Entonces haz lo que creas que tienes que hacer. Si de verdad estás tan decidido lo que sea que hagas estará bien. –le dijo Kenma dándole pequeñas palmadas en su hombro.

Kenma no sabía hasta qué punto su amigo estaba sumergido en el pozo del enamoramiento, él, por medio de observar a los demás, entendía esa clase de amor como un juego muy problemático que exigía de su parte conocer sus reglas al detalle y tener algunas nociones de como jugarlo. Al ver a Kuroo en ese estado de añoranza entendía que él necesitaba de su ayuda para jugarlo, aunque fuese solo un poco de apoyo moral.

El último partido del día antes de la hora de cenar acababa de terminar. Kuroo dio un último y fugaz vistazo a la fuente de su sufrimiento y recupero la compostura antes de buscar junto a Kenma la salida del gimnasio, el amor le abrumaba como olas en el mar, pero el hambre después de un agotador día de entrenamiento se había convertido en un problema más apremiante.

–Quién diría que nuestro gran capitán tendría tales gustos… estás muy jodido, ¿sabes? – dijo, mientras caminaban juntos hacia el exterior. Kuroo, punzado de nuevo por su amigo, solo tuvo para él una respuesta áspera y vacilante.

–Calla…

* * *

_A veces vivimos nuestras vidas sin suficiente amor y amabilidad. Todos quienes están enamorados confían, añoran y sueñan.  
«Sofia Rotaru – Luna-Luna»_


	2. Guerra, Asunto de Jóvenes

**『****_Guerra, Asunto de Jóvenes_****』**

* * *

–¿De verdad tengo que pasar el resto del día con un tipo tan molesto? –preguntó con desdén Tsukishima a su entrenador.

–¿Por qué no? –respondió Ukai muy decidido–. ¿No practicaron juntos también en Saitama? Pensé que eran amigos.

–¡Ni por cerca! –negó rotundamente el rubio.

Kuroo había planteado a Ukai esa mañana antes de las rondas de calentamiento general una oferta que él difícilmente podría rechazar. Como técnicamente Kuroo ya no era parte del equipo de Nekoma, prefería dejar practicar como equipo a los de segundo y primer año y se ofrecía voluntariamente a entrenar a Tsukishima por el resto del día.

–Deberías aprovecharlo, Tsukishima, tú mejor que nadie has visto su nivel y todo lo que podrías aprender de él.

–Anda, son solo unas pocas horas de todas formas.

Tsukishima captaba el punto, pero si el expresar una reacción positiva ante ello se trataba de admitir abiertamente la superioridad de alguien que se desvivía por hacer imposible su pacifica existencia, jamás la iba a dejar salir.

–Vale, vale, que si voy… por probar… –dijo con indiferencia.

–¡Esa es la actitud! –le dijo Ukai mientras daba una palmada en su espalda, a sabiendas que con ello solo lograría incendiarlo más.

–Tch… –siseó mientras iniciaba su camino por el gimnasio.

Todos los del grupo de Karasuno se asombraron al ver como Tsukishima marchaba sin rechistar demasiado hacia el lado de Nekoma para buscar al pelinegro. Los felinos, también reaccionaron sorprendidos al ver al cuervo rubio acercarse con tal insolencia hacia su gran capitán.

–Tengamos un buen entrenamiento hoy, Tsukki –le dijo el pelinegro mientras sonreía victorioso y le tendía su mano.

Tsukishima le ignoró, provocando la furia de los presentes, pero Kuroo, guardando la compostura, le señaló una cancha más alejada en la cual tendrían suficiente margen para practicar.

Kuroo había jurado ante sí mismo la noche anterior tratar de acercarse a él valiéndose de cualquier medio y eso era cuestión de honor. Todo valía si con ello conseguía derribar las defensas de la fortaleza a la cual pretendía tomar por asalto. Que el rubio se lo pusiera complicado de entrada no significaba absolutamente nada para su tenaz voluntad, o quizás al contrario, lo hacía terriblemente irresistible.

–Hey, Tsukki, anda, recibe.

El rubio bloqueó grácilmente, sin queja alguna.

A un ritmo lento pero sostenido, el entrenamiento continuaba. Kuroo estaba haciendo seriamente el trabajo que se había propuesto frente a Ukai. Atacaba usando los distintos tipos de piques que tenía en su repertorio, y daba consejos a Tsukishima de las diferentes formas en las que podía bloquearlos.

Pero el tiempo pasaba y Tsukishima no decía nada más allá de lo vitalmente necesario para no entorpecer el ritmo de la práctica. Kuroo se estaba poniendo ansioso, había que forzar las cosas para que el verdadero asunto que le tenía ahí comenzase a fluir. Y no tardó mucho en poner sobre la mesa sus primeros envites.

–¿Así de callado eres siempre, Tsukki? –le espetó sin tacto alguno, lanzándole el balón al mismo tiempo.

–¿Tienes algún problema con eso?

–Ninguno –le dijo con complacencia en su voz–. Solo que parece que estoy con mi padre en lugar de con un chico de secundaria, y eso es muuuy aburrido.

–¿Qué? –contestó sereno–. ¿Por qué debería hablar felizmente con un desconocido?

Kuroo pensó en sus adentros que si hubiera sabido que Tsukki iba a entrar al trapo tan fácilmente le habría intentado picar mucho tiempo antes. Ahora solo tenía que mantener el tipo y tener la suficiente mano izquierda para llevarle por donde él quería, y de paso evitar derretirse por la manera tan "adorable" que él, dentro de su estado de estupor mental, consideraba que su ángel de la luna le estaba contestando.

–Porque soy tu senpai –prosiguió, seguro de sí mismo mientras sonreía con satisfacción.

–¿Ah? ¿Y eso qué? No significa nada que hayas vivido dos años más que yo –dijo, comenzándose a notar su fastidio.

–¡Claro que significa algo! Son dos largos años de experiencia extra, Tsukki.

–Si lo dices en serio sería inútil decirte algo de todas formas –dijo bloqueando con fuerza el balón.

–Anda, no te haría mal conversar con alguien –le sugirió en tono persuasivo–. De todas maneras es muy probable que no me vuelvas a ver nunca, no es que tengas algo que perder.

–Por eso mismo no tiene ningún sentido que te pongas tan pesado –dijo, y añadió –: Además, tú tampoco sacas nada con interrogarme. Ya veo que tener tanto pelo evita que el cerebro se oxigene adecuadamente –replicó con saña.

La sonrisa de satisfacción de Kuroo se borró en seco ante aquel atroz ataque hacia su estilo, sin embargo, solo eso no era suficiente para hacer que aquel tango dejara de fluir con pasión. Tsukki continuaba sus bloqueos, algunos ejecutados a la perfección, otros con ciertas fisuras que Kuroo le decía como corregir, mientras otras veces descansaban y se hidrataban si lo ameritaba.

Y así como Tsukishima bloqueaba cada ataque también iba bloqueando cada intento del otro para crear conversación, aunque indirectamente la provocase.

El día seguía su larga marcha, y se acercaba la hora en la que todos se habían puesto de acuerdo para iniciar los preparativos de la fiesta que estaba planificada para la hora de la cena, pues esa misma noche Nekoma iniciaría su viaje de regreso a Tokio.

Los entrenadores de ambos equipos llamaron a todos para que cesara el partido de práctica que disputaban y que fueran juntándose en los grupos que previamente se habían sorteado al azar para dar comienzo a las actividades.

Solo Tsukishima y Kuroo estaban aparte, y cuando oyeron aquel llamado el felino alcanzó a leer el disgusto en los ojos del cuervo rubio.

–Puedes quedarte aquí si quieres –ensartó la propuesta en la mente de Tsukishima como si de un estilete se tratase–. Solo tengo que pedir permiso y ten por seguro que no me lo van a negar.

Los ojos dorados de Tsukishima se iluminaron un poco con la luz del interés, pero Kuroo todavía no había terminado de hablar.

–Siempre y cuando me cuentes cosas sobre ti –agregó con voz seria–. Es una condición innegociable.

A Tsukki le desagradó mucho semejante chantaje pero aborrecía todavía más la idea de irse con los demás. Sabía perfectamente en todo lo que iba a consistir aquel proceso, había tenido la pésima suerte de haber tocado en grupo con Kageyama e Hinata y con ellos tendría que salir e ir a comprar la comida, también tendría que ayudarles a preparar esa comida, y seguro también lo elegirían "voluntario" para colaborar en montar mesas y buscar sillas...

El solo hecho de imaginar el contenido de la profunda conversación que sostendría la pareja de raros mientras competían por ver quien llegaba primero a la puerta del instituto de camino a hacer la compra le provocaba una comezón terrible.

–Sé que eres un tipo inteligente, que observa y piensa las cosas con cuidado –dijo Kuroo en tono sarcástico–. Es imposible que no tengas nada que contar.

–Y si no sabes siempre podemos hablar de chicas, de sexo, de cómo tocarte para que se sienta mejor, de...

–¡¿Eso que tiene de interesante?! –le cortó Tsukishima alterado.

–¿Eh? ¿De verdad te hace tanta ilusión el ir con ellos?

El rubio no se esperaba escuchar tales cosas de forma tan abierta y la vergüenza que le provocó imaginarse hablando de todo eso –_especialmente de la tercera opción_– le impidió preparar defensa alguna.

–¡Eres insoportable!

–¿Ves? Eres un chico joven, honesto y con mucha energía para gastar –expresó Kuroo con complacencia.

Tsukishima sintió que había perdido una guerra de dos frentes y que no le quedaba más remedio que capitular ante el bando que le ofreciera mejores condiciones, sin embargo, igual sentía que había vendido su orgullo por un simple trozo de pan duro al no haber aceptado valientemente una muerte cerebral en brazos de aquella pareja de tontos.

Con esa rabia se quedó en la cancha esperando al pelinegro quien rápidamente había ido a comunicarles a ambos entrenadores que sería preferible que ambos se quedasen para terminar de pulir ciertos aspectos de su juego. Kuroo recibió una respuesta afirmativa tal como predijo, y felizmente regresó con su compañero.

–¿Te lo dije una vez, no? –Preguntó con sorna mientras revolvía con su mano los rizos del menor–. Deberías relajarte más y comportarte como un chico de tu edad, Tsukki.

–Y yo recuerdo que te dije que no era muy bueno en esas cosas –respondió, apartando asqueado la mano del mayor mientras se retiraba de su lado para buscar su posición.

–Hmm... –sonrió maliciosamente el pelinegro–. Se sentía como si estuviese en la vanguardia de una invencible división acorazada que irrumpía rugiente a toda velocidad sobre los áureos campos del amor.

Entendía, que después de los primeros cañonazos a la fortaleza de aquel rubio de reacciones tiernas, las condiciones estaban dadas para doblar la apuesta.

* * *

_Cielo y tierra, entre ambos siempre habrá guerra. Estés donde estés, hagas lo que hagas, entre ambos siempre habrá guerra.  
«Kinó – Voyna»_


	3. Mi División Acorazada

**『****_Mi División Acorazada_****』**

* * *

Completamente solos, ambos continuaban su baile de ataques y bloqueos. Había pasado un buen rato sin que descansasen, y el prolongamiento de la práctica comenzaba a hacer mella en la agilidad de Tsukishima.

–Espero que no pretendas que siga con esto hasta que caiga rendido. –se quejó el rubio mientras secaba el sudor de su frente.

–¿Eh? ¿Qué tiene de malo? –Respondió Kuroo–. En Saitama estuve haciéndolo salvajemente con Lev y ahora quiero hacerlo contigo hasta no poder más, eso es todo... Lev se quejaba mucho del dolor pero al final acabó cogiéndole gustillo, seguro que tú también.

Aquello se podía leer de muchas maneras y en la mente de Tsukki por supuesto se recreaban las más perniciosas para la pureza de su alma. La gente demasiado atrevida siempre le había irritado, no por miedo o porque le resultara inmadura su forma de ser, sino porque le hacían sentir muy incómodo.

–Para ser un senpai ejemplar utilizas un lenguaje muy vulgar.

–Es lo que hay –respondió sin pudor–. También es verdad que tus bloqueos siguen siendo demasiado suaves –agregó mientras golpeaba el balón–. Eso confirma que el pequeño Tsukki necesita toda la experiencia que su senpai le pueda proporcionar.

Tsukishima al escucharlo golpeó el balón con una fuerza superior a la normal. Kuroo se dio cuenta y desde su interior se desató una risa rebosante de picardía.

–No tiene caso discutir con un cabeza hueca. –gruñó Tsukishima un tanto avergonzado.

–¡Ah, la juventud! –Dijo Kuroo sin perder su sonrisa.

–Para mí esto tiene una razón de ser, ¿sabes? –continuó en un tono más serio–. ¿Acaso todavía no has descubierto ese momento que hace que te das cuenta que te has enganchado de verdad al voleibol?

Tsukishima no contestó, pero que éste recuperara el semblante sobrio que mantenía casi siempre indicó a Kuroo que había captado su atención.

–Cuando yo paso por ese momento, siento recorrer por mis venas una excitación tan intensa que me resulta sencillo compararlo con esto –dijo haciendo en el aire con su mano derecha la representación gráfica de lo que se suele hacer para provocarse placer–. ¿Y tú, Tsukki? ¿No sientes nada?

Tsukki esperaba recibir un balón, no la estampa de Kuroo haciendo gestos obscenos con una sonrisa de goce en su cara. Retiró avergonzado la vista del frente mientras pensaba, no en Kuroo, sino en el furor que sentía cuando conseguía dominar los movimientos sus rivales. Cuando lograba leerlos de tal forma en que estos quedaran completamente sometidos bajo el poder de sus bloqueos.

Esa idea inoculaba directamente en su cerebro una dosis de relajación y distensión que comenzaba a fluir libremente en todo su cuerpo, lo cual le proporcionaba un placer y una serenidad que competían en justa lid con lo que sentía cuando solitariamente se tocaba hasta correrse. Si, admitía que Kuroo tenía razón y también aceptaba que su mente no era tan inmaculada, pero nunca, jamás en la vida, iba a gritarlo a los cuatro vientos como el tipo que tenia del otro lado de la red.

–Bueno, si se siente bien, hasta cierto punto lo que dices es razonable…

–Anda, no es necesario que finjas que no te gusta –le incitó–. Dile directamente a tu senpai que bloquear sus tiros te vuelve loco, y que deseas que te dé más, y más, y más –le soltó un nuevo pique con el balón mientras actuaba con una voz de lo más indecente.

–¡Cierra la boca! –resopló, inquieto pero bloqueando un tiro casi imposible con fuerzas renovadas. El sudor y el calor de su cuerpo ayudaban un poco a disimular su sofoco.

–El cuervo dorado comienza a mostrar sus verdaderos ojos, ¿eh? –dijo con expectación. ¿No es divertido sentirse así?

La mirada de Tsukishima se iba inflamando con cada intercambio, además, ¿Qué era esa mierda de cuervo dorado? ¿Quién era él para hablarle de esa forma? Kuroo, por su lado, también se comenzaba a dejar llevar por el placer de jugar, pero le era todavía más excitante e incontrolable ver como el rubio iba siendo empujado fuera de su zona de confort.

–¡Te aviso que puedes tratar de leer mis movimientos todo lo que quieras o mantener esa falsa y astuta tranquilidad! –le gritó Kuroo dándose un sarcástico aire de grandeza. ¡Pero si no te dejas llevar libremente por tus emociones nunca me vas a dominar!

Su interior ardía como pocas veces, y no era posible pararse a pensar en lo que podría despertar.

* * *

_Ahí donde los bosques nos bloqueen el paso, asaltaremos de frente bajo vientos huracanados.  
Aunque el mundo colapse a nuestro alrededor, estaremos tranquilos. Nuestra división asegurará la victoria._  
_«Erich-Weinert-Ensemble - Unsere Panzerdivision»_


	4. Flor de Fuego

**『_Flor de Fuego_****』**

* * *

El tiempo avanzaba implacable y durante el progreso de aquel inusual cortejo seguían fluyendo el sudor, los balones y los jadeos de cansancio del rubio. Unas cuantas veces Tsukishima lograba bloquear los ataques de Kuroo con un éxito tal que éste sentía como el fuego crecía dentro de los ojos del primero, aunque verbalmente no lo quisiese expresar.

–¡Vamos! ¡Con más fuerza!

Kuroo picó de nuevo, y la mirada de Tsukishima se encendió un poco más.

–¿El cuervo dorado le tiene miedo al pequeño gigante? –Lanzó como afrenta–. ¿Te vas a conformar con recoger las sobras de lo que él te quiera dejar?

–Él es completamente diferente a mí –dijo perdiendo un poco la calma–. Él tiene habilidades completamente diferentes a las mías.

–¡Y tú tienes otras mejores que él nunca tendrá! –Gritó Kuroo lanzando un nuevo balón–. ¡Eres más alto! ¡Tienes cerebro!

Kuroo sabía que involucrar al número diez de Karasuno iba a irritar mucho a su ángel de la luna, e incluirlo dentro de su plan era lo que más dudas le generaba. Pero, consideraba que eso era necesario para Tsukki perdiese el rumbo y se liberase de toda atadura mental.

Lo que Kuroo no esperaba era que Tsukki solo guardara silencio y siguiera bloqueando como si nada. Eso provocó un largo momento de tensión que vició todo el ambiente dentro del gimnasio. Kuroo, como contingencia, profirió un segundo desafío a directo hacia el orgullo de su amor.

–¿Vas a huir de mi como huyes de él? –Dijo lanzando de nuevo el balón–. Con todo el potencial que tienes ese enano como mucho solo puede llegar a ser igual a ti.

La mirada de Tsukishima permaneció impasible, sus bloqueos, al contrario, eran efectuados con la fuerza de una muralla de hormigón.

–¡Solo tienes que ser valiente y enfrentarlo como si no hubiera un mañana! –Gritó Kuroo con pasión–. ¡Si lo consigues, por mucho que él se esfuerce nunca te va a dejar atrás!

–Esto es solo un juego, ¿sabes? –Dijo el rubio bloqueando una vez más–. Si en este momento me siento satisfecho ¿Por qué tendría que esforzarme si sé que eso solo me traerá disgustos? –Expresó convencido mientras su mirada escupía desprecio.

Ese día no había nadie que pudiera interrumpir su práctica como paso en Saitama. En aquel entonces Kuroo le tanteó lo suficiente para saber qué puntos podía atacar y que tan lejos podía ir con sus provocaciones. Ahora la ofensiva estaba en marcha, ahora no tendría que irse a disculpar con Sawamura Daichi y dejar las cosas a medias, ahora era el día de la última oportunidad de su vida. Pensaba, ingenuamente, que estaba preparado para aceptar que pasara lo que tuviera que pasar.

–¡¿En serio, después de entender el placer de jugar sigues tratándote de engañar con semejantes estupideces?! –le dijo con severidad.

Tsukishima enfureció, reflejaba en su cara que Kuroo estaba atravesando una línea roja que no iba a dejar cruzar absolutamente a nadie. Había tolerado que le emparejaran con él a la fuerza, había tolerado el atrevimiento de sus dobles sentidos, había tolerado que prolongara el entrenamiento hasta el punto de estar completamente empapados en sudor, pero no tenía por qué tolerar que él hiriera su orgullo de semejante manera. Sin embargo, el pelinegro todavía no había terminado.

–¡En el fondo tú sabes que puedes ser superior a él pero no quieres ir más allá! ¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Tanto miedo le tienes?!

Kuroo no era consciente del campo minado en el cual se encontraba. Sin pretenderlo se había transformado en un imparable manantial de emociones, por otro lado, Tsukishima se estaba ahogando de ira en esa tempestuosa corriente.

–¡Sabes que es verdad! –replicó Kuroo con fuerza mientras atacaba.

–¡Tú no me conoces de nada para hablarme así, imbécil!

Kuroo ni siquiera vio donde cayó el balón, solo sintió manar del cuervo una furia tal que consiguió que la sorpresa se apoderara de su felino semblante.

Sin embargo, mientras el rubio caía suavemente al suelo después de su vuelo, Kuroo se dio cuenta que el impulso de Tsukki se había borrado por completo de sus ojos. Incluso aquel colérico sentir terminó absorbido en su totalidad por la potencia de su último bloqueo.

–Hablar contigo es demasiado molesto como para continuar por más tiempo –dijo con una mirada en la que cualquier traza de ilusión estaba ausente.

La voz de su ángel de la luna se escuchaba resignada, semejante cambio le infundió temor. Kuroo le vio ahí, cabizbajo del otro lado de la red. Inmediatamente sintió como si una astilla se clavase dentro de su corazón. Sintió culpa, pero más, la imperiosa necesidad de acercarse a él para ver cómo estaba.

–No tienes qué reprimirte así –le dijo nerviosamente mientras se aproximaba.

Tsukishima levantó su vacía mirada hacia él, y Kuroo, al verla carente por completo de vida, se imaginó que la desazón de su amado significaba que era alguien que no albergaba ninguna clase de esperanza.

El rubio, en silencio, le retiró la mirada y comenzó alejarse de él.

–Tsukki –le llamó, mientras le seguía.

Tsukishima seguía caminando sin detenerse, pero el llamado considerado de aquel joven le hizo detenerse cerca de una puerta de aquel gimnasio. La indiferencia se había instalado en su mente, pensó que daba igual lo que Kuroo, o cualquiera, pudiera pensar de él. De manera repentina y con rezagos de dolor, comenzó irrefrenablemente a musitar.

–No lo llamaría miedo, solo estoy convencido de que no voy a llegar a ningún sitio solo por creer que si me esfuerzo las cosas van salir bien. Al verlo llorar de impotencia me jure a mí mismo que eso nunca me iba a suceder a mí. Estaba orgulloso de él, muy orgulloso, pero yo solo era un niñato patético que idolatraba una estúpida farsa… ver su fracaso me cayó encima como si fuera una tonelada de ladrillos... y si hay algo que detesto de vivir es la sensación de sentirme patético por ser débil.

Tsukishima, con una apesadumbrada sonrisa dibujada en su rostro, seguía liberando pequeñas gotas de su profundo pesar. Con amargura, éste salía en forma de palabras y de lágrimas. Kuroo se preguntaba a quién podía referirse de tal forma, pero se limitó a escuchar lo que el otro tenía que decir.

–Aunque sé que lo hizo por mi bien, le hice mucho daño al cargarlo con algo tan pesado –su voz comenzó a quebrarse– pero no puedo perdonar todo el daño que eso acabó haciéndome a mí.

Sollozó en silencio por un momento, pero después tomó aire para continuar.

–Terminé destruyéndolo por un simple juego. Fue muy patético sentirme tan orgulloso de mi hermano. ¿Y sabes que es lo más gracioso? –preguntó en tono irónico– Sigo siendo el mismo niñato patético y débil de aquel entonces… –concluyó, con sus ojos puestos en Kuroo.

Tsukishima se volvió a sumergir en el silencio, secando las lágrimas que corrían sobre sus enrojecidas mejillas, en lo profundo de la impotencia que tanto odiaba, sintiéndose miserable por existir en el mundo en que le había tocado vivir.

Kuroo no fue consciente de lo que podía causar si dinamitaba el orgullo de Tsukki tal y como lo hizo. Calculó mal que tan lejos podía llegar y lo que se suponía sería una venturosa provocación terminó haciendo daño de verdad.

Se sentía responsable. La simpatía y el sentimiento de amor que por él guardaba le gritaban que debía hacer algo en ese preciso momento, que de alguna forma tenía que tenderle su mano, pero por otro lado sus impulsos le ordenaban que debía seguir adelante con lo planeado, el nerviosismo no le dejaba pensar con normalidad.

–No tendrías por qué sentirte patético si adorabas a tu hermano tan sinceramente. El mundo no es frío eternamente –le dijo–. No es bueno vivir renunciando a todo solo por tener miedo de ser decepcionado otra vez.

Tsukishima no reaccionó.

–Yo no te he decepcionado ni una vez, y ni siquiera confías en mi para decir que te he hecho sentir patético.

Un profundo silencio les cubrió a ambos como si se tratase de una mortal oscuridad.

–Si sigues así aparecerá mucha gente en tu vida, a la cual darás la espalda.

–¡¿Y eso por qué tendría que importarme?! –reaccionó Tsukishima con repudio.

–¡Porque eso no va a aliviar nunca lo que sientes! –exclamó Kuroo con vehemencia.

–¿No te importa herir a las personas que se preocupan por ti?

–¡Nadie los obliga a acercarse!

–¿Tiene que ser obligada una persona para preocuparse por alguien más? ¿Ganas algo bloqueando a las personas?

–¡Me siento tranquilo así! ¡A nadie tendría porque importarle!

–¡Tú sabes que no ganas nada, y aun así te cierras la oportunidad para recibir algo a cambio!

–Quizá tu hermano te haya vendido una mentira, pero ahora eres tú quien está aquí. ¡Eres tú quien se rinde sin dar pelea!

Tsukishima levantó la mirada sorprendido hasta conectar con la del otro.

–Aunque aparentes ser genial, aunque defiendas un falso orgullo. ¡Igual conectas con él!

El rubio no tenía respuesta a tal sucesión de reprensiones. Era muy inteligente como para no saber que lo que el idiota que tenia delante era cierto. Pero su orgullo no iba dar su brazo a torcer ante lo que consideraba la molestia encarnada mientras le quedara algo que defender, por más insignificante que fuese.

–¡Sí! ¡Soy patético, un débil de mierda que se oculta de la vida! –Bramó con soberbia, volviendo su sufrida mirada hacia Kuroo– ¡Ahí tienes lo que querías saber! ¡Estoy bien así! ¡Ahora déjame en paz!

Kuroo no tenía una réplica para algo como eso, y no tenia idea alguna de que hacer para enmendar la situación. El ver al chico que amaba arrinconado, lloroso y vulnerable, defendiendo fieramente los restos de su destrozado espíritu, le estaba desconectando completamente de la realidad.

Ya no importaba el plan, lo había echado a perder del todo con esa última sarta de reproches. Ya no era consciente de lo que sucedía a su alrededor. Le daba lo mismo si era de día o de noche, si alguien pudiera estarlos observando…

Solo le importaba una cosa en todo el universo. Hacer que Tsukki dejara salir la flor de fuego que con dolor le estaba mostrando.

–¡¿Qué quieres de mi para que te estés metiendo donde nadie te llamó?! –le recriminó Tsukishima.

Kuroo no quería tener que responder a eso en ese momento.

–¡Vamos! ¡Habla! ¡Tiene que haber una maldita razón!

Kuroo no contestó.

–¡No me jodas! ¡Contéstame! –grito Tsukishima en su cara– ¡¿Qué pasa?! ¡¿Molestas al chico de primer año pero tienes miedo de cómo vaya a reaccionar?!

Dejándose llevar por sus instintos Tsukishima cargó contra el mayor, lo empujó con fuerza y seguidamente lo golpeó. El rostro de Kuroo recibió de lleno. Por inercia, su cuerpo dio un par de pasos hacia atrás hasta detenerse en una pared. El rubio de inmediato golpeó una vez más, pero Kuroo solo se ladeó sin responder a nada. La tercera vez Kuroo alcanzó a ver en el puño de Tsukki un poco de su sangre, pero eso no parecía importarle ni en lo más mínimo. Su mirada permaneció impávida e inexpresiva...

Así como fue su decisión provocar una reacción, fue su decisión recibir al menos un poco de su dolor.

Pero al ver que su arrebato no había servido para nada, ni para hacer hablar al pelinegro ni para calmar su propia pena, la otrora legendaria fortaleza de Tsukishima acabó finalmente por venirse abajo.

* * *

_Sostenme, amanecer; no me sueltes. Abrázame, luz de esperanza; llévame en tus alas hacia días más cálidos. Ven conmigo en mis tortuosos caminos de sueños perdidos.  
«Alla Pugachova – Tsvetok Ognya»_


	5. Mamá, nos Hemos Vuelto Locos

**『_Mamá, nos Hemos Vuelto Locos_****』**

* * *

Ni Kuroo ni Tsukishima se movieron por un momento luego de aquella explosión. El primero, sin decir una palabra, se limitó a limpiar la sangre de su nariz hasta que el otro decidió romper el silencio.

–¿Por qué estás haciendo esto...? –preguntó seriamente mientras nuevas lágrimas aparecían en sus ojos.

–No sé –confesó el mayor–. Sinceramente solo quiero saber más de ti.

–¡¿Acaso soy tu maldito proyecto de ciencias?!

–No, Tsukki.

Kuroo se acercó de nuevo, tomó la mejilla del afligido chico y alineó su mirada con la de sus ojos. Con su otro brazo le atrajo hacia su húmedo cuerpo y apoyo su frente sobre la de él. Al sentir su fuerza, Tsukishima también sintió como las puntas del cabello del otro le hacían cosquillas en su cara. Kuroo finalmente pudo experimentar el fuerte aroma del sudoroso rubio, que de manera fulminante le embriagó.

Sin pensar en nada, en nada más que la persona que tenía entre sus brazos, Kuroo contestó a su pregunta con fría seriedad. Cerró sus ojos y besó suavemente los delicados labios de su ángel.

Los anteojos de Tsukishima cayeron al piso. Y con ellas toda la impotencia que sentía se transformó en confusión.

–Esto es una puta broma, ¿verdad? –reaccionó Tsukishima con cinismo cuando su boca fue liberada.

–No, para nada –le contestó el mayor sin apartar la vista de sus ojos.

La mente de Tsukishima en ese momento se hallaba abrumada por otras que le preocupaban más que lo que acababa de suceder, sin haber acabado de procesar lo anterior, aun estando en brazos de Kuroo, escuchó:

–Tú querías saber por qué hice todo esto. Y es porque... me gustas. –dijo sin un ápice de vacilación.

Con semejante frase delante, Tsukishima no tenía ni las palabras ni la experiencia para plantar cara a aquel joven. Podía resistirse, gritar y patalear cual princesa, podía dejarse llevar y ahogarse en la pasión aunque fuese con otro hombre de edad similar a la suya. Él solo quería dejar de sentirse como se sentía, pero el huracán dentro de su mente le tenía completamente paralizado como para que pudiera ver más allá...

–Golpéame todo lo que quieras si eso hará que liberes lo que sientes.

Eso despertó al rubio, pero lo que escuchaba no tenía ningún sentido para él.

–Después de todo lo que he hecho sería lo más normal –prosiguió Kuroo con la misma frialdad.

–¿Por qué tendría que hacerlo? –preguntó Tsukishima con lo primero que vino a su mente.

–Antes querías hablar de chicas, ¿Se supone que soy yo el que está mal de la cabeza, no? –dijo nervioso, mientras instintivamente buscaba acomodarse.

Su mente se restablecía poco a poco y comenzaba a sentirse aprisionado.

El felino azabache se abalanzó de nuevo sobre su presa y la puso contra la pared de aquel solitario gimnasio. Con su cuerpo retuvo un brazo del rubio, su otra mano bastó para neutralizar el sobrante. Kuroo cerraba plácidamente sus ojos mientras besaba lentamente desde su mejilla y su oreja bajando hasta la parte de atrás de su cuello, y al mismo tiempo lamia sensualmente los salados restos de sudor y lágrimas que salpicaban su piel. Tsukishima solo pudo hacer su cuello hacia atrás, sin poder aflojarse ni un poco.

–Si es contigo es diferente… Tsukki… quiero… –le decía incoherentemente entre cada beso, acabando por acariciar levemente su nariz con la del otro al levantar su cabeza.

La forma en la que lo dijo y la mirada penetrante que Kuroo le dedicó después de esa última caricia hizo que el sistema de emergencia dentro de la mente de Tsukishima comenzara a dar las primeras alarmas de que algo no iba del todo bien. Ambos se hallaban excitados y rojísimos por la íntima cercanía.

Sentir como la cálida respiración del otro entraba en contacto con su piel aumentaba la tensión que comenzaba a fluir por el cuerpo de Tsukishima. Se sacudió pero era imposible escapar de la trampa en la que estaba, mientras, Kuroo solo podía pensar en una frase teñida de lujuria que consumía la totalidad de su psique desde que probó por primera vez los labios de su ángel de la luna.

«_Solo esto no es suficiente_»

Kuroo tomó de nuevo por asalto los labios de Tsukishima. De forma más brusca intentó abrirse paso hasta su lengua. El menor se resistía inútilmente porque el otro había dejado caer todo su peso sobre él, y el mayor, mientras besaba profunda y desenfrenadamente, comenzó a recorrer con sus dedos la lisa piel de su ángel.

Tsukishima no sabía cómo reaccionar. Al sentir la rodilla de Kuroo enclavarse en el espacio bajo su entrepierna pudo percibir otra cosa que había crecido en el pelinegro cerca del mismo lugar. Por instinto, acabó por terminarse convenciendo de que no debía dejarse llevar. Entrecerraba sus ojos mientras entendía que el juego en su lengua y el calor de la piel del otro acabarían por encenderlo a él también, y que su propia piel se estaba tornando más sensible al tacto de Kuroo. Cada pequeño roce, en su rostro, en su cuello, en su espalda, en sus piernas, en su abdomen, comenzaba a hacerle sentir tirantes hormigueos que punzaban por todas partes.

–Ya vale con la broma… suéltame… –dijo cuándo Kuroo liberó sus labios para respirar– Yo no bateo para ese lado –alcanzó a decir con temor.

–Ni yo…

Kuroo estaba en otro mundo, en sus ojos se alcanzaba a ver que no iba a atender a ninguna razón, y eso sembró el miedo en el corazón de Tsukishima. Kuroo se relamía saboreando los restos de su sangre mezclada con la saliva de ambos. Lo que hacía el gran gato negro que le tenía arrinconado se iba sintiendo mejor cada segundo que pasaba.

–Tus dedos están fríos –dijo el rubio, mientras se agitó fuertemente para tratar de liberar sus brazos, en vano.

–Son los nervios… –contestó Kuroo mientras mordía pasionalmente el cuello que tanto le había fascinado.

Tsukishima no pudo evitar pensar en las marcas que esas pequeñas mordidas y chupones en su cuello iban a dejar, pero que al mismo tiempo le estaban haciendo estremecer como nunca antes lo había hecho en su vida.

–¿Estas... tomándome a la fuerza y encima te pones nervioso? –se quejó arqueando espontáneamente su espalda.

Kuroo no le contestó, sin embargo, comenzó a frotar su gran cuerpo contra el suyo.

–Eres como un ángel… Tsukki. Un ángel de la luna… –dijo suavemente en su oído–.

–No mereces ser infeliz.

Y aunque había notado la confusión y el miedo grabados en los vidriosos ojos dorados de Tsukki, besó nuevamente sus adictivos labios.

–_Más, más..._ –se decía a sí mismo, mientras la resistencia del otro comenzaba a hacerle perder el control de sus brazos.

Tsukishima prefería morir en ese mismo instante antes que comenzar a gemir con voz de chica libidinosa, pero a ese paso no iba a resistir ni diez segundos más. Estaba siendo bombardeado por una batería de sensaciones únicas que nunca había experimentado antes, una detrás de la otra sin parar. Aunque fuera el simple roce estaba haciendo que se sintiera demasiado bien...

Si se relajaba un poco más y cedía a la lluvia de placer terminaría perdiendo de nuevo el control de todos sus sentidos como en aquel arranque de furia en el que quedó vulnerable, y la idea de ello transformaba su miedo en pánico a toda velocidad.

–Esta es la señal más sincera de lo que deseas en verdad –dijo el pelinegro bajando su mano hasta los shorts del rubio, acarició suavemente la protuberancia que se había formado bajo ellos, lento desde la base hasta la punta con la yema de sus dedos, para después intentar meterlos dentro.

El desliz de los cálidos dedos del otro se sintió tan, tan bien… que la boca de Tsukishima liberó involuntariamente lo que su mente menos deseaba, suave y con un tono tan sensual para los oídos de Kuroo que provocó en él un suave ronroneo de satisfacción, y el deseo de aferrarse a su cuerpo aun con más pasión…

Sea por pura adrenalina producto del pánico, o porque Kuroo se debilitaba a cada segundo con el mortífero perfume que envolvía su cerebro, Tsukishima logró liberar uno de sus brazos. Instantáneamente, con una fuerza inusitada, le empujó liberándose del todo.

–¡Suéltame! –gritó desesperado.

Kuroo había sido bloqueado como si de un balón se tratase, con un poder que le dejó tumbado en el piso. El rubio, aun azorado por el calor, sin decir nada pero viendo por última vez al chico que no alcanzaba a entender lo que estaba pasando, huyó lo más rápido que pudo por la puerta que tenía junto a él.

Así como verle frágil y emocionalmente roto por la impotencia había anulado por completo su raciocinio y su sentido común, verle desde el suelo mientras escapaba asustado le despertó de nuevo a la realidad. Kuroo fue consciente de la gravedad de lo que había hecho, y eso le hizo sentir la persona más sucia y despreciable del mundo.

Junto a él quedaron el par de anteojos que Tsukishima en su escape había olvidado recoger. Cuando los vio, le embargó una aflicción demoledora.

Faltaba largo rato para aquella fiesta.

Y ahora absolutamente nada tenía sentido.

* * *

_Las semillas han caído a la tierra, tienen sed de lluvia, necesitan la lluvia. Abre mi pecho y ve dentro de mí, verás que todo está en llamas.  
Mañana será tarde, en una hora será tarde, si dejas pasar un minuto ya no te podrás levantar. Si la llave no encaja en el cerrojo, ¡Echa abajo la puerta!  
«Kinó – Mama, Mi vse Soshli s Uma»_


	6. Canción de la Juventud Angustiada

**『****_Canción de la Juventud Angustiada_****』**

* * *

Kuroo pasó horas solitarias, martilleando en su cabeza todo lo que había pasado.

Saber que Tsukki había tenido la confianza de abrir su corazón hacia él, aunque se destrozara en el proceso, y que él le haya pagado con una probada de sus más bajos instintos le tenía devastado por dentro.

El capricho que llevaba semanas acosándole se había convertido en la angustia más atroz contra la que se hubiese tenido que enfrentar jamás.

La idea de asistir a la fiesta, que en teoría era su hora de brillar por última vez junto a sus amigos del club siendo estudiantes de secundaria, se tornaba insoportable.

Sin embargo, tenía que ir.

Llegó a la fiesta con sus ánimos por los suelos. Al parecer todos ya habían comido. Taketora y Tanaka cantaban extasiados sobre una mesa. Todos los demás, desde Hinata pasando por el gruñón de Kageyama y hasta los veteranos, les hacían un alegre coro.

Lo que parecía una marcha de victoria, un poco de gloria a la hermosa vida del estudiante, para él se sentía como un tortuoso funeral, el tortuoso funeral de su propia alma.

Había ido con la única intención de buscar a Tsukishima, pero con la mirada le bastó para saber que él no estaba ahí.

Él era el único que faltaba.

Gritaba de rabia por dentro, porque su propia debilidad había causado un daño que consideraba irreparable.

Necesitaba hablar con Tsukki, rogarle que le perdonara, que le olvidara, decirle que todo había sido un error.

Pero igualmente sabía que hacerlo sería demasiado cruel de su parte.

Nadie le había visto llegar, solo Kenma, que de forma instantánea interceptó con su mirada que Kuroo no estaba para nada bien.

Nunca se hubiese imaginado todo lo que su amigo había hecho en realidad. Por impulso decidió ir a preguntarle qué tal habían ido las cosas, a sabiendas que llegaría solo a recoger los restos de su viejo camarada. Sin embargo, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, le había perdido completamente de vista.

Kuroo ya había desaparecido de aquel espantoso lugar.

* * *

_Bajo la nieve, el viento y las estrellas fugaces, mi corazón me llama angustiado desde la distancia.  
«Kampflieder - Lied von der Unruhevollen Jugend»_


	7. ¡Quiero Cambios!

**『****_¡Quiero Cambios!_****』**

* * *

Bajo una noche en la que una densa capa de nubes ocultaba la luna, Kuroo deseaba desaparecer en la oscuridad para siempre. Vagando sin rumbo por las instalaciones desiertas de aquel lugar, buscaba a Tsukishima por todas partes.

Con su vista perdida en la distancia, le encontró apoyado en una pared. La ligera brisa de esa noche movía suavemente sus rizados y dorados cabellos, y también, a un pequeño pedazo de papel que sostenía entre sus dedos.

Tsukishima había escuchado que alguien se aproximaba caminando hacia él. Aunque estaba perdido en sus pensamientos volteó a ver quién podía ser y se encontró con Kuroo. La indiferencia en sus ojos no cambió ni siquiera un poco…

–¿Vienes a terminar de comerte al chico ángel? –le dijo con aspereza–. Aunque de todas formas no dejaste mucho sin morder.

Kuroo sentía mucha vergüenza de sí mismo como para contestar algo. Sin esperanza alguna hizo lo que había pensado hacer en el momento que lo viese, inclino su cuerpo en señal de arrepentimiento y, con sinceridad, pidió perdón.

–Perdóname, Tsukishima. Todo eso fue una estupidez… en ningún momento fue mi intención hacerte da...

El rubio no se conmovió ni un poco por la acción, y le cortó antes de que pudiera terminar.

–Solo quiero que me digas una cosa.

–¿Hiciste todo esto solo para jugar conmigo y llevarte un recuerdo de secundaria? –dijo en un tono serio.

–¿Algo así como engatusar al chico menor para llevarte como trofeo algo suyo y después graduarte con una estúpida sonrisa de satisfacción?

Kuroo sin levantar la cabeza, respondió apenado.

–No fue ningún juego, Tsukki. Todo lo que te dije es lo que en verdad pienso. –dijo con remordimiento.

–Te prometo que nada es mentira.

Guardó silencio por un momento.

–Por favor Tsukki, perdóname por hacerte daño.

–Si sigo tu lógica, tendría que decirte que no deberías arrepentirte por querer a alguien si lo haces con sinceridad. –dijo Tsukishima, con una ligera sonrisa marcada en sus labios.

Kuroo levanto su cabeza solo para encontrarse con esa sonrisa.

Para cualquier otra persona en sus cinco sentidos eso no habría sido una sonrisa. Pero en ese momento para él significaba que su ángel de la luna, a quien tanto quería, le había mirado de la manera en la que él tanto había soñado. La calidez de su gesto despejó de golpe todo vestigio de angustia y oscuridad en su corazón.

Lo importante para Tsukishima, pasado un rato después del incidente, no era que Kuroo hubiese sido –_brusco_– con él. Que Kuroo lo besara y lo tocara no hizo mayor diferencia en un principio, pues cualquier clase de contacto humano estando él en ese estado de desolación le habría parecido desagradable de cualquier forma.

Sabía que era él quien estaba furioso consigo mismo, siempre lo había estado. Sea por su falta de experiencia o porque en ese momento se había apoderado de él la llama de la decisión, creyó inocentemente que Kuroo solo lo había provocado para que él se enfrentase a si mismo de una vez por todas.

Fue a ducharse, y mientras limpiaba su cuerpo y su cortado corazón comenzó a reflexionar sobre lo que acababa de vivir y sobre su vida... Recordó a su hermano sufriendo en soledad, y aquella noche en que su amigo le había parecido tan genial.

Golpeo con fiereza la pared, furioso por ser como era. Se convenció que debía renovarse o si no de verdad merecía morir.

Si había podido valerse de un falso orgullo para ir tirando después del impacto que representó descubrir la mentira de su hermano fue porque tenía un orgullo muy grande que servía como base. Ahora, ese orgullo genuino había sido despertado de su letargo por Kuroo y éste de inmediato se rebeló violentamente. Ese orgullo le gritaba que no había más excusas, que todo estaba en sus cansadas manos.

Le exigía ardiente: ¡Debes cambiar!

A su orgullo genuino le parecía muy estúpido no haberle dicho a Yamaguchi de una manera más afectuosa un simple –_eres genial_–, porque en el fondo estaba orgulloso de su amigo. A su orgullo genuino le parecía muy estúpido no ser más amable con Akiteru y compartir con él su fortaleza, porque en el fondo seguía estando orgulloso de su hermano. A su orgullo genuino le parecía una infamia que él no diese todo de sí al hacer lo que tanto le gustaba, peor aún que lo tratase como un simple juego.

Y, a su orgullo genuino le parecía muy molesto Kuroo, en su totalidad, porque había llegado demasiado lejos, porque mientras más vueltas le daba a lo que pasó comenzaba a entender el verdadero significado de las acciones de Kuroo, porque al recordar aquellos susurros y roces estos iban drenando demasiado espacio en su mente mientras pensaba en cosas más importantes…

–_Idiota fastidioso_… –dijo sonrojándose levemente.

Dejando de lado al gato negro y su sonrisa burlona, Tsukishima tenía el entendimiento de que no estaba actuando a la altura de su verdadero orgullo, y aunque no fuese muy habilidoso para tratar honestamente a los demás, ese entendimiento debía quedar grabado en fuego en su mente para siempre. Aquella vez en Saitama él cambió un poco, pero solo eso no fue suficiente. Kuroo le había hecho ver que tenía que dar un salto más hacia adelante, y él estaba dispuesto a darlo por sí mismo.

El agua corriendo por su cuerpo diluía poco a poco la frustración. Seguía estando intranquilo, lo estaría hasta que se sintiese satisfecho. No satisfecho con cubrirse con el manto de un falso orgullo como antes, sino hasta estar satisfecho consigo mismo de verdad. Ahora su vida tenía un propósito, algo por lo cual luchar. Con eso en mente, sin poder dejar de pensar en todo, pudo calmarse lo suficiente para enfrentar las horas por venir.

–Perdona lo de tu cara –mencionó Tsukishima levemente avergonzado.

–No te preocupes por eso, no pasa nada. –Kuroo trató de tranquilizarlo.

–Conversar contigo no estuvo tan mal después de todo.

Aunque tenía una apariencia melancólica y su rostro, además de verse más inocente sin sus anteojos, todavía había señales en él que revelaban que había llorado.

–Como sé que te irás, creo que esta es la única manera en la que vamos a poder seguir haciéndolo –dijo sin doble propósito, mientras agitaba suavemente el pequeño papel que sostenía.

–¿Qué? ¿En serio el pequeño Tsukki desea que su senpai siga haciendo lo que dejó a medias? –le soltó con toda la intención de provocarlo, pues entendía perfectamente que aquel pequeño papel debía contener información de contacto.

Pero en lugar de contestarle con algo más fuerte, Tsukishima se sonrojó, y desvió su mirada.

–Regrésame mis anteojos, por favor –dijo visiblemente nervioso.

Para Kuroo, aunque no hubiese razón alguna para hacerlo, era inevitable provocar a los demás. En ese momento entró en él la sensación de querer simplemente estar con Tsukki, el deseo de acompañarlo mientas todavía pudiera. Sin devolverle nada se acercó a la pared donde estaba apoyado su ángel, y se quedó junto a él.

–Dos años pasan volando, pero cortar la libertad de un chico de quince es algo que está más allá de mis limites –dijo sereno–. Menos si es a ti, Tsukki.

–Ya tengo dieciséis... Además, ¿Quién querría a un tipo como yo de todas formas? –dijo con vergüenza, olvidándose de lo demás.

–No creas, si sigues jugando llegará el momento en que las chicas te pedirán tanto que vas a poder pillarlas de dos en dos –respondió riéndose el felino.

Tsukishima sonrío de nuevo, pero involuntariamente neutralizó su risa.

–Solo no te rindas nunca –dijo Kuroo, regresando a la serenidad.

–No planeo perder contra él, nunca. –respondió decidido.

–_Ni contra él, ni contra mí mismo..._ –pensó.

–Ahora sé de primera mano que el pequeño cuervo dorado puede dar miedo a veces –dijo el pelinegro, siendo burlón de nuevo.

–Es lo que hay. –contestó serio.

–Y si sigues con esa mierda del cuervo dorado quizá descubras algo peor –dijo Tsukishima, picado por tanto cachondeo.

Permanecieron un rato en silencio, mientras conversaban veían como frente a ellos el panorama nublado se iba despejando. La luna había vuelto a salir, y su fulgor era acompañado por un mar de estrellas.

–Las cosas no cambiarán de un día para otro Tsukki, pero un día lograrás ser feliz.

–Creo que sobra decir que solo tú y yo sabemos que fue lo que pasó hoy –dijo Tsukishima, esperando darse a entender.

–Descuida, Tsukki, un verdadero caballero como yo no tiene memoria –le contestó en un tono tan serio como marcadamente sarcástico.

Tsukishima no pudo evitar reírse, y esa risa se escuchó abiertamente por todo el lugar.

Kuroo volteó a verlo impresionado. No se esperaba esa reacción a cambio de haber hecho algo que era tan espontaneo para él. Pero esa risa honesta y plena, que quizá no salía al mundo desde que Tsukki era un niño, terminó de devolver la vida a su alma.

Tsukishima se recompuso sin decir nada y restregó sus ojos con su mano. Ambos volvieron a mirar hacia el frente y sintieron como la brisa de la noche los arropaba con su frescura.

–¿En serio me esperarás? –preguntó Kuroo.

–Yo no me haría ilusiones –contesto el cuervo haciéndose fuerte.

–Si quieres tómalo y si no, siempre puedes marcharte –dijo, mientras rozaba su mano junto a la del otro en señal de que le estaba ofreciendo el pequeño papel por segunda vez.

Pero su mano no encontró respuesta, y eso lo desanimó.

Aunque pensaran ingenuamente que se encontraban en el lugar más placido del universo, ambos tenían como telón de fondo el paso del tiempo, algo que no puede ser detenido en ningún momento.

–¿Por qué las personas se preocupan por los demás? –preguntó desilusionado el rubio.

–No sé –le dijo–. Querer a alguien… quizá funciona así aunque se manifieste de diferentes formas. –respondió Kuroo, mientras cruzaba su brazo sobre los hombros de Tsukki.

El sentirse querido era una sensación que le causaba resquemor, Kuroo había comenzado a acariciar sus cortos rizos con sus dedos. Tsukishima se sentía inseguro al percibir el tacto de alguien más, quizá porque era algo que nunca pasaba de forma prolongada, o porque sucedía mientras su genuino orgullo no entendía muy bien como sentirse. De todas formas, sentía una tranquilidad muy diferente a la que estaba acostumbrado.

–Gracias… Kuroo.

Se hacía tarde, y ambos sabían que el momento de separarse estaba cerca.

–Te llamaré pronto, te lo prometo –dijo el pelinegro mientras le arrebataba furtivamente aquel pequeño papel con su otra mano.

Tsukishima fue pillado fuera de lugar, Kuroo no le soltó y quedó frente a él. Se vieron el uno al otro, en silencio, sintieron la respiración de cada uno salir de sus cuerpos. Tsukishima puso su mano en el pecho del otro para intentar detenerlo, pero Kuroo se acercó de todas formas y besó dulcemente la comisura de sus labios.

–Te quiero, Tsukki. –susurró.

Le liberó y puso finalmente los anteojos del rubio en donde siempre solían estar.

–Bajo la luna tu rostro se vuelve más provocativo y hermoso, ¿sabes? –dijo sonriendo mientras le daba una última e impúdica mirada.

–¡Solo vete! –gruñó apenado.

Tsukishima sintió como si mil agujas perforaran su pecho. Nunca en toda su vida se había sentido tan avergonzado. Su cara estaba incendiada por la vergüenza y el enojo. Completamente sonrojado y rígido, observaba como Kuroo se iba alejando en la distancia dándole absolutamente igual lo que acababa de hacer.

–Tsukki, para mí tú eres más importante que cualquier trofeo ¿Sabes? –gritó Kuroo al aire sin ningún temor ni vergüenza, agitando el pequeño papel como si de eso mismo se tratase, y en señal de despedida.

Al escuchar aquellas últimas palabras, ira fue inyectada a la exótica sensación que fluía sin control dentro del cuerpo de Tsukishima. Ira y –_amor_– se mezclaron con su impetuoso orgullo y con todas las demás emociones que configuraban su corazón de adolescente. Aquel torrente de emociones, antes acostumbrado a estar bajo una presión inmensa, finalmente brotó salvaje hacia la atmósfera, una vez más.

–¡Vete a la mierda!

* * *

_¡Queremos cambios! Es la demanda de nuestro corazón. ¡Queremos cambios! Es la demanda de nuestros ojos. En nuestras risas, en nuestras lágrimas, en el pulso de nuestras venas. ¡Queremos cambios! Y habrá cambios.  
«Kinó – Peremen!»_


	8. Amor Desinteresado

**『****_Amor Desinteresado_****』**

* * *

Kuroo llegó corriendo hacia donde estaban sus amigos, quienes iban saliendo al patio junto con todo su equipaje y equipo deportivo.

–¡Perfecto! –gritó totalmente emocionado, saltando lo más alto que pudo con aquel papel en lo más alto de su puño izquierdo.

–¡Hey, Kuroo! ¡Que la fiesta ya se terminó! –le gritó Taketora– ¡Aunque parece que vienes de tu propia fiesta! –continuó, haciendo reír a los demás.

–¡¿Dónde anduviste?! –Preguntó Yaku–, mencionando que tampoco Tsukishima de los cuervos había aparecido y los entrenadores estaban molestos con ambos.

–¡¿Que rayos te pasó en la cara?! –Preguntó Lev–, señalando la ligera inflamación que tenia y que se notaba un poco.

Sus amigos habían comenzado a rodearle mientras esperaban escuchar una historia de todo lo que su gran capitán había pasado haciendo con el pesado de Tsukishima durante todo el día, y Kuroo, inventó algo al azar para tratar de satisfacerlos a todos.

Todos reían con sus fantasías, menos Kai que se quejaba por que se tuvo que tragar todo el sermón de Nekomata por la irresponsabilidad de Kuroo. En cambio Kenma, quien miraba desde la distancia, se sintió profundamente aliviado al ver a su amigo rebosar de tanta alegría.

Pudo aceptar su felicidad tranquilamente como la señal de que el tormento que tanto lo había sofocado, al menos por ahora, se había disipado.

–Deja de inventar cuentos, Kuro –le dijo con una patada.

Kuroo se dolía y reclamaba, sin dejar de estar feliz. Mientras, Kenma descubría por sí mismo la razón de tal felicidad al ver como la luz de la luna se reflejaba en los ojos de su amigo, y también en su corazón.

_Конец_

**Fin**

* * *

_Debemos creer en el amor desinteresado y construir juntos un amanecer que nadie más haya visto, esa es la razón de nuestra felicidad.  
«Iosif Kobzon – Komsomoltsy-Dobrovoltsy»_

* * *

_Bien… es la primera vez que escribo un fanfic y también la primera vez que escribo algo tan largo. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado, como yo al escribirlo._

_Muchas gracias por sus reviews, de verdad, dan ánimos para intentar cosas nuevas._

_En fin, gracias por leer hasta el final. Y hasta otra._

* * *

_He comenzado a escribir una continuación de este fic llamada "Dias Negros y Dorados"_


End file.
